Rachel's Choice
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Rachel gets stunned by two performances by Finn and Jesse, rivals in love. One performance captures Rachel's heart, read to find out who ; R&R. FxR. First Glee fic. Sorry for mistakes, I found a few. I am so tired...


Rachel smiled as she confidently walked down the hallways of WMHS. She could everything she wanted in her life: A hot boyfriend, Jesse, relief of Finn (which she began to doubt more and more as she began to miss Finn), a good position in the Glee club, and a lot of chances in the spotlight. She sighed, thinking of how _perfect_ her life was. Well, then her happy sigh dropped to a frown as Finn made his way into her head again. She was missing his friendship, his friendship that could have evolved…she was missing his lips, and singing duets with him without a tense presence whenever they were near each other.

Rachel continued to think of Finn, attempting to push out these invading thought. Jesse. Jesse is her boyfriend, why can't she think of him? Is it because her heart belongs to Finn? She once again tries to get Finn out of her head. Rachel was succeeding, that was, until, she heard Finn calling her name.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait up!" Finn shouted as he dodged between other students in the hallway. As Finn caught up with Rachel, she began to walk faster. Finn could _not_ be here at this moment! Just as he was leaving Rachel's mind, he decides to appear in her reality! _Perfect!_ She thought sarcastically.

"What, Finn? Planning on telling me about your feelings towards Quinn?" Rachel asked in a demanding tone as she continued to speed-walk down the hallway. Finn was struggling to keep up with Rachel's ferocious pace.

"No! I want to tell you something, but I can't say it straight up. I want to sing it. Come with me," he said, taking Rachel's hand, which made her gasp. Rachel tried to break free of Finn's grasp, but he was holding tight enough to prevent this.

Finn led Rachel into the auditorium, where a band that consisted of the other Glee Club members was positioned on stage. _Great,_ Rachel thought, _they're taking Finn's side._

Finn had Rachel sit down on one of the chairs in the auditorium, and he made his way onto the stage. The other Glee Club members were smiling confidently.

"Rachel," Finn began, "I hope you like this," Finn smiled, but Rachel could see right through. This was no smile, it was a fake one. Finn was scared to be rejected, or for Rachel to leave midway through the song. Finn pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and the band began to play.

_All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see_

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That All I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That All I ever wanted  
Was you and me

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do  
And everyday  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the world  
You win my eyes  
For you're all I want in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That All I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That All I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why don't you see  
That All I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted.

Rachel stayed seated throughout the song, keeping her eyes fixed on Finn. He was singing this song like he meant every word that left his mouth. Finn let out a sigh of relief and congratulated the band. Rachel was about to run to Finn, but felt a hand hold her down, pinning her shoulder to the seat.

"Wait," she heard, "stay there."

The mysterious voice spooked Rachel, but then it came to her. Jesse.

Jesse walked onto the stage and glared at Finn. He said something Rachel couldn't hear, and told the band to play a beat. Jesse began to sing, and Finn backed away to the back of the stage. He crossed his arms and watched.

_Just in case they're wondering,_

_They've got us pinned terribly._

_They don't believe our love is real,_

_'Cause they don't know how real love feels._

_You should know it's true._

_Just now, the part about my love for you,_

_And how my hearts about to burst,_

_Into a thousand pieces._

_So, it must be true._

_And they'll believe us too soon._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_The way black is black,_

_And blue is just blue._

_My love is true,_

_It's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too._

_It's a simple as that._

_Baby, our love is true._

_They may say some awful things,_

_But there's no point in listening._

_Your words are the only words,_

_That I believe in afterwards._

_You should know it's true._

_Just now, the part about my love for you,_

_And how my hearts about to burst,_

_Into a thousand pieces._

_So, it must be true._

_And they'll believe us too soon._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_The way black is black,_

_And blue is just blue._

_My love is true,_

_It's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too._

_It's a simple as that._

_Baby, our love is true._

_It's true._

_Oh oh oh,_

_It's true._

_Oh oh oh,_

_It's true._

_Whoa oh oh._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_The way black is black,_

_And blue is just blue._

_My love is true,_

_It's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too._

_It's a simple as that._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_The way black is black,_

_And blue is just blue._

_My love is true,_

_It's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too._

_It's a simple as that._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_Baby, it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

_Baby it's fact._

_(Baby it's fact.)_

_Baby it's fact,_

_Our love is true._

Rachel was once again captivated by the boy onstage. Finn, or Jesse? Both had captured her attention, one had captured her heart.

* * *

**I will add another chapter soon ^^ First Glee fan fiction… I'm used to doing anime, Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC, but yeah. Please review!**

**~Mhia.**


End file.
